


First Impressions

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Banter, First Meetings, Flirting, Libraries, M/M, Somewhat, they've graduated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 19:59:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18059075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A young Tony Stark goes to the library to find a movie to borrow, and ends up with a date.





	First Impressions

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [eclair's](https://eclair.tumblr.com/) prompt, that I slightly changed up:: Would you be interested in a no powers AU where Stephen and Tony meet in a low-tech library - with Tony bumbling through the card catalog and Stephen was like "looks like you need a bit of help here" but a bit snarky and not too annoying. Somewhere along the way, they end up going through the library's music or video collection and have a fun time together. Thank you <3 
> 
> Enjoy!

The local library is an old, worn-out looking building with slanted bricks and a unique, peculiar smell of baked goods mixed with a slight tinge of coffee. The shelves are a little dusty and could use a bit of a touch up, and the tan carpet that cakes the floor is a torn up in some places due to little children that come and play while their parents desperately try to handle late book fees. An older woman works the front desk by the book return, and she has a sweetness to her that adds to the charm of the library, always wearing a smile.

 

The local library is Tony Stark’s favorite place to be, though he will absolutely  _ not _ admit that to anyone else. It’s quiet, and a nice place to read a book or do some work while the low  _ whrring _ of the fans provide just the right amount of static noise.

 

“Good afternoon, Helena, are those new glasses? You look so lovely today.” Tony smiles at the older woman behind the desk as he drops a book through the indent labeled  _ Book Return. _

 

Helena laughs, a hand with yellow nail polish quickly covering her mouth as she tries to lower her giggling. “Oh, Tony, it’s always so lovely to see you. And yes, they are. I just got them.”

 

“How’s Jerry?” Tony leans his forearms against the desk as he strikes up a conversation. “On Saturday you were telling me all about his obsession with working on the front lawn. Did he finally do it?”

 

“Oh, he did! I was so sick of his constant complaining, so I told him that he either gets up off of his rear-end and do that work or be quiet!” She says in a lower voice. “How’s the job search going, dearie?”

 

“Eh, still a work in progress.” Tony shrugs, flashing another smile in her direction. “I’ve had several interviews, but I guess none of them want to hire a fresh-out-of-college twenty-three year old.”

 

“Aw, hon, I’m sure one of them will call you! You’re a hard worker, dearie, very dedicated too! Engineering is a tough field to work in, why, my niece was about twenty-five when she landed her first job in an engineering field. I’ve told you about her before, right?” Helena leans her chin on her hands, her eyebrows knitting together as she tries to recall.

 

“Yes, her name was Anne, I believe.” Tony nods before pointing in the other direction. “I’m going to go check out the movies. It’s always a pleasure seeing you, Helena.”

 

“Of course, Tony. Enjoy yourself!” She exclaims, waving goodbye. Tony waves back and heads towards the movies section, located in the far corner of the library and sitting next to the CD section.

 

On a table near the start of the section, Tony spots a catalogue, and instantly walks towards it to flip it open. The library will usually update their inventory once every two months, and when they do, they put out a catalogue of their movies so people don’t spend their time searching for a movie that they may not even have. Tony likes to flip through the movies to see his options -- it’s a hell of a lot easier than bending down and staring at the spines of DVD cases. 

 

As he skims through, a couple of options come to mind.  _ The Matrix, Jaws, The Silence of the Lambs, The Shining, Pulp Fiction, _ all viable options, but nothing really grappling onto him. 

 

Tony lets out a small grunt in frustration as he reaches the end of the catalogue, sighing somewhat loudly before opening it up again, determined to pick a movie.

 

“Looks like you need some help.” A voice says next to him, and Tony’s head shoots up, startled. He finds himself staring at man taller than him, wearing a red flannel and white shirt on top of a pair of jeans. His hair is dark and somewhat loose, a few curls draping over his forehead. He’s wearing a smirk on his face, and his blue eyes seem to be teasing.

 

“Um,” Tony blinks before narrowing his eyes and looking back at the catalogue, flipping through the pages once more. “No, I’m good, thanks.”

 

“You know, I don’t think the movie selection is going to change the second time you flip through it.” The man tilts his head, his smirk growing wider, and Tony stares up at him with an eyebrow raised.

 

“I’m sorry, do I know you? Or do you just like to be a douche to random strangers?”

 

The man laughs, and Tony is slightly taken aback. He just called the man a douche, and he has the  _ audacity _ to just laugh? He holds out his hand, smiling. “Name is Stephen Strange. I actually notice that you come here a lot, always wanted to strike up a conversation.”

 

Tony warily accepts the hand and shakes it. “Tony Stark. You also didn’t answer my question.”

 

“Yeah, probably not a good first impression, huh?” Stephen cocks his head and lets out a small chuckle. “Oh well, I was never one for those, anyway. Sometimes I can’t help but be sassy. My friends always say that it’ll be the bane of my existence one day, but I seriously can’t help but not care.” 

 

“Hmm. Yeah, you don’t seem like the guy to really care about any of that, considering your idea of striking up a conversation with me was being a sarcastic ass.”

 

“Well,” Stephen shrugs. “I figured you’d respond with an equally snarky remark, and well, I was right.” 

 

Tony lets out a snort. “Damn, kudos, I guess. Anyway, any specific reason  _ why _ you wanted to strike up a conversation with me?”

 

Stephen shrugs again before running his hands through his hair. “I mean, like I said before, I’ve seen you a lot here, and you seem to be the only other guy my age that comes here. I figured I might as well get to know you a little bit.”

 

Tony’s face bunches up in confusion. “I don’t recall seeing you...ever.”

 

“Hmph. Maybe you’re just unobservant.”

 

Tony narrows his eyes. “Hey, you’re really nailing this first impression here, bud.”

 

Stephen’s eyes roll in feign exasperation. “Oh, relax. This probably isn’t your worst interaction in the world, besides, I’m offering to help you find a movie.”

 

“And who says I need your help?” Tony crosses his arms.

 

“Me.” Stephen smugly lifts his chin up, and Tony would be lying if he says that the man isn’t attractive - with steel-blue eyes and beautifully sculpted cheekbones. The smug personality is an excellent bonus - Tony always liked to exchange quips with people who could keep up, and Stephen seems to be passing the test.

 

“Alright then,” Tony gestures towards the catalogue. “Pick out a movie for me.”

 

“You want me to pick out a movie for you?” Stephen raises an eyebrow. “I thought we would just have a discussion based on interests and that would help you to determine what movie you would want to see.”

 

“As much sense as that would make,” Tony shrugs, flashing a smile. “I play by my own rules. I want to see what you can gather by your first impression of me, and I’ll see if you hit the nail on the head or hit a foul ball.”

 

“Your taste in metaphors is garbage, by the way.” Stephen casts a side glance towards him before picking up the catalogue.

 

Tony rolls his eyes. “Oh, I’m  _ so _ insulted.”

 

Stephen smirks at him as he skims through the magazine. “Hmm. From what I see, you dig a little action. You probably like watching movies that have you on the edge of your seat. Not too much, so I think a horror is a no go. From your shirt, I can tell you went to M.I.T., so I’m guessing you also like a little sci-fi, huh?” He folds the catalogue so it’s only showing one page and points at a movie. “I’d go with  _ The Matrix, _ then.”

 

Tony stares at him in awe, his jaw dropping slightly. “That’s...my favorite movie actually.”

 

Stephen grins, placing the catalogue down. “Damn, I love being right on the money.”

 

“Hey,” Tony points a finger at him in accusation. “You told me that you were going to help me pick out a film to watch, not guess my favorite movie. I’ve already seen  _ The Matrix.” _

 

“So watch it again,” Stephen shrugs. “It’s always fun to watch movies again and again. You notice more things. I always say that a movie is always better the second time.”

 

“That’s true.” Tony nods in agreement. “So what about you? What’s your favorite movie?”

 

“I’m a sucker for  _ Jurassic Park. _ Dinosaurs always have intrigued me, and the soundtrack is absolutely brilliant.” He leans against the table with his hand and smiles. 

 

“Hmm, I did take you for a bit of a nerd.”

 

“Says the M.I.T. dude.”

 

“Hey, at least I’m going to be doing something in life,” Tony holds his hands up. 

 

“And I...won’t be?” Stephen cocks in eyebrow in such a way that sends a shudder through Tony’s spine. Damn that man for being so suave.

 

“Well, I make rash assumptions, but that’s just me.”

 

“I’m training to be a neurosurgeon.” Stephen calmly states, though his lips tilt upwards in a small smirk. “Guess that’s nothing in life, right?”

 

Tony points a finger at him and shakes his head. “You got me there.”

 

Stephen chuckles and Tony notices the way that the ends of his eyes crinkle, and his heart skips a beat - it is the most adorable thing he has ever seen, and he’s utterly drawn to this man, with his gorgeous eyes and his sultry voice. He decides to up his flirting game.

 

“So, Stephen, I’m assuming you have seen  _ The Matrix, _ right?”

 

“You would be correct.”

 

“So…” Tony beckons Stephen to follow him into the section, going directly towards titles labeled ‘M.’ “How many times have you seen it?”

 

Stephen follows, a smirk once again appearing on his face. “Once.”

 

“First impression?”

 

“Great.”

 

Tony grins as he finds the DVD and pulls it out. “Perfect. Say, didn’t you say something about watching a movie more than once, how it’s usually always better the second time?”

 

There’s a small twinkle in Stephen’s eyes as he nods. “I might have said that.”

 

“Guess I need to fix that for you, and have you watch this cinematic masterpiece for the second time.”

 

“Hmm,” Stephen tilts his head to the side. “Is this you asking me out?”

 

“Depends on your answer,” Tony winks.

 

“I suppose I would like that,” Stephen smiles and pulls out a pen and an old receipt from his pocket. He writes something before handing it to Tony. “That’s my number. Do what you will with it, though I hope I hear from you.”

 

Tony glances at the receipt. “Petco, huh?”

 

Stephen shrugs. “I had to pick up some food for my cat.” He smiles at Tony before turning away. “I’ll see you later....maybe?”

 

Tony nods, returning the smile. “Absolutely.”

 

Stephen leaves, and Tony’s heart continues to pound. A  _ date. _ He just scored a date in the  _ library _ . He cannot help but grin widely, and as he approaches Helena with the DVD in his hand, she notices and beams.

 

“Oh, somebody’s happy.” Helena whistles as she takes the DVD and scans it. “Excited about  _ The Matrix?” _

 

“Oh, no, just excited about seeing it  _ with _ someone.” Tony accepts the DVD and winks at Helena. 

 

“Ah, is it with Stephen? He just left a smiling mess as well.”

 

“As a matter of fact,” Tony stand up taller. “It is.”

 

“He’s a good man, always charming, and those eyes are to die for.” She swoons a bit before chuckling.

 

“I agree wholeheartedly.” Tony waves as he turns to leave.

 

“You have fun tonight,” she calls out to him. 

 

“Oh I will,” he says. 

 

The library may be old, and worn out, but damn, does Tony love that place.

 

**Author's Note:**

> this work is unbeta'd, all mistakes are mine.
> 
> kudos and comments are so very appreciated! i really thrive off of comments and i love you all so much.
> 
> check me out on [twitter.](https://www.twitter.com/starkologies)  
> check me out on [tumblr.](https://ironstrangepls.tumblr.com/)


End file.
